the_2p_projectfandomcom-20200214-history
Jamie Williams
Jamie'' (志栄美 ''Jieimi), commonly referred to as the 2nd member of the Morter Mafia's "Big Six", is the only male main protagonist of the series. Background *Please fill this in* 'Appearance' Jamie is a tall, good looking man who is in his 20's. He has slightly tanned skin, two brightly different coloured eyes that are red and green, and sandy blonde hair. His hair is long on top with an undercut. He is slim, has broad shoulders, a six pack and an ideal manly shape. He wears a white t-shirt with a black skull printed on the front and a blue and white football jacket with jeans and combat boots. He also wears a blue beanie at all times along with a gold chain necklace with his family's chest key. He portrays a jock look. Jamie has been seen sporting many different outfits for certain key events in the series. 'Personality' Jamie is laid-back, lively, defensive, fun, generally happy, surprisingly smart, and is known for his easygoing and boisterous personality. He is almost the complete opposite of his sister Isabel, as he doesn't take his responsibilities seriously and tends to slack off most of the time. Jamie doesn't really care much for foul language and will let fly whenever he feels like it. Jamie is an immature and entertaining man, and is very relaxing to be around. He is unusually smart due to his lack of motivation to go on missions and/or work. He can be seen falling asleep most of the time in almost any situation. He is the joker of the group, helping Tavia pull tricks on Charlotte daily. Although he is like this, he will get serious when he needs to be. He is generally a calm individual, but like his sister cannot hold back his feelings forever. He has also been seen to let loose on a lot of occasions such as when Madeline captured Isabel, which unveiled lost childhood memories and triggered him to lash out badly towards the 2P's. He has quite a fun and pleasant attitude towards the group, and he generally gets along with them, save Charlotte when he's pranking her. Jamie has later become more serious towards the 2P's and considers them as close friends. 'Skills' Jamie is one of the deadliest fighters in the series, which suits his position as one of the "Big Six". His skill with firearms almost matches that of Charlotte, making battles between them very entertaining. There are only a few other characters, such as Isabel and Erica that can hold their ground against him in weapon combat. His weapons of choice vary from physical combat to using firearms such as his machine gun, which he keeps on him at all times. Although Jamie is not ambidextrous, his skill using his right hand is superior to that of anyone else. He uses several different rifles on different occasions. 'Relationships' Isabel Williams *Please fill this in* Jamie Williams *Please fill this in* Tavia Branor *Please fill this in* Erica Hills *Please fill this in* Nicole Hills *Please fill this in* Madeline Potts *Please fill this in* Jade Kurt *Please fill this in* Ashley White *Please fill this in* Natasha Woods *Please fill this in* Ivory Reynolds *Please fill this in* April Black *Please fill this in* The Genderswaps *Please fill this in*